


Gain and Lost

by Asaliz



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, The vitani/kiara is very sligth and one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: After the battle and the celebration, Vitani can’t sleep, thinking about what she lost, and what she gained. Kiara comes to talk with her.





	Gain and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old story when I was tiding up and throwing old notebooks. It was written before the Lion Guard, so no mentions of Kion (or Kopa). But I decided to type it and post it.  
> Also, the Vitani/Kiara is very slight.

Everyone else was sleeping, but she couldn’t sleep. Her entire world changed in one day (the same for her pride sister, but they were sleeping just fine)

When the war – could it be called war? – ended, everyone was euphoric. They were finally in the Pridelands! Perhaps not the way they dreamed, but… it was actually better.

 

But now the ceremony was over, and slowly the euphoria abandoned her slowly as the hours passed, more depressing memories were starting to plague her mind.

 

_Nuka. Mother._

She has lost her brother. She had always been more close to him than to Kovu. After all, Kovu was the future king and a little bit unreachable sometimes. So she was always fighting with Nuka. They were really brute and annoying with each other, but they still were good siblings. Poor Nuka always tried to impress mother.

And she had to be blind to see she was very responsible for her death, but blamed Kovu for it. Despite all her flaws, she loved her mother too. Why did she hope she would change her mind and stop fighting?

A lot of lionesses were very young when they were exiled, just like her. All she had heard about the pridelanders, she was raised to hate them. To admire the death king Scar, and hate king Simba, and everyone in the kingdom.

And some things helped to fuel this hate over the years. She had encountered queen Nala a couple of times, when sneaking to hunt in the Pridelands. And these encounters have never been nice.

 

_I really wished to kill her during the battle. I really wanted to please my mother._

She finally reached the end of the pride rock. I was late in the night, but she could still see a lot of the kingdom.

 

_Then Kiara came._

 

It was not their first encounter, exactly. She had seen her a couple of times, when her mother send her and Nuka to spy on her. She had blindly believed her mother before, so she only knew she had to hate her. But she never had any problem with her. And Kovu had a good opinion of her.

 

Why her words did make her change her mind? Was the change sudden? Or was there always doubt on her mind?

 

She was respected among the outlanders. She was Zira’s second in command. If she doubted her, others would follow.

 

She lied down, close to the edge. She was supposed to  be congratulated? Or she was to blame, because she let her mother die?

 

She felt guilty. Despite all her flaws, despite how she treated Nuka… despite the terrible leader she had been… she was still her mother.

 

She had mixed feelings about it. She also felt freed from her… and that only increased her guilt.

 

_Mother…_

 

She heard someone approaching slowly.

 

“Vitani?” It was Kiara’s voice.

 

“Uh?”, she moved her head to face her and added “Oh, it’s you, pretty princess.” She sounded a little annoyed, but mostly, she voice was sad, and the anger seemed a little forced to hide it. Hopefully it wasn’t being notorious.

 

_You couldn’t sleep either? But what can torment you? Shouldn’t you be happy? You are with Kovu._

 

“I didn’t have the chance to thank you earlier--”

 

“Thank me? For what?” She was slightly surprised, and intrigued. And… also flattered.

 

“…the lionesses followed you when you interrupted the fight. If you haven’t done so, perhaps we would be mourning more deaths.”

 

“Okay.” What kind of answer was that? But she was just meditating about it, and right now, she didn’t know how to feel. But it made her feel a little proud she considered a sort of equal, as a leader of the ex-outlanders.

 

“Um… I also wanted to tell you, I asked my father to organize a funeral…for the ones who lose their lives yesterday.”

 

She looked at her “Oh… That… That would be great.” She would have the chance to mourn her mother. She would mourn Nuka too, and two other pride sisters.

Not only she, her pride sisters too.

 

“I will leave you now...I’m sorry if I interrupted you… But I couldn’t sleep, and saw you were not in the den. Good night.” Kiara was already walking back to the den, but Vitani talked to her again:

 

“That’s why I decided to follow you.” Kiara turned around again, curious.

 

She was naïve. She thought she was more childish and immature, but she proved she was brave to confront her father, the king, and her entire pride. She defended them, and Kovu, when everyone else was against them. She didn’t think too much when she said _Kiara is right_ , her words were like a spell. There is no us and them? Can we end thins battle without more blood spilling?

 

 Vitani continued talking:

“The few deaths were of our side… I mean the outlanders. We were raised to hate you pridelanders, and you was raised to hate us.

But in the end my mother… She caused my brother’s death… and her own… But you decided we deserve a second chance. Now you are offering a funeral to mourn the ones your pride has hated.”

 

She seemed surprised.

 

“You have been really strong… You decided to support me after losing your brother…And really helped to stop this nonsense. Things are going to be difficult, but I hope both prides will learn to live as one.”

 

“Now you are talking like a queen, nice discourse!”

 

“Hey!”

 

She snorted, “It’s just the way I talk, pretty princess, nothing personal. I’m not complaining, the motivational talk you gave is what saved us in the first place.” She had managed to cheer her up.

 

“Please just call me Kiara, like you did before.”

 

_Before? Oh. During the battle._

 

“Oh, yeah. Kiara will be fine.”

 

“Are you going back to the den?”

 

“Later.”

 

“Perhaps… Tomorrow you can help me to divide the hunting groups? You know your pride sisters better than me or Kovu. After the funeral, of course.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Thank you. Good night, Vitani.”

 

“Good night, Kiara.”

 

She didn’t care too much about queen Nala. But she thought she would trust Kiara as a queen. Kovu made a wonderful choice.

But… There was… her innocence. It was her kindness who saved them. Something she admired about her… But as a queen she would need to be more careful.

 

_I can stay by your side to protect you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I never wrote something for TLK before, but I used to follow a lot of stories. I still follow a couple on deviantart, but I don’t know how active the fandom is here in AO3. I really don’t have anything more planned for this story, and I don’t know how popular this ship is, I think it will stay as a one-shot.  
> Critics are welcome.


End file.
